


Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star

by Tomato_cchi



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Daycare teacher Myungjun, Fluffy Like A Marshmallow, I just wanna protect Minhyuk, I need more MyungBin content, Little cameo for the other members, M/M, Minhyuk is a five-year old, Single dad Bin, This is so soft I almost died writing this, myungbin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomato_cchi/pseuds/Tomato_cchi
Summary: Bin is a single dad. Minhyuk is a five-year old. Myungjun is a daycare teacher.





	Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star

“Appa, look it’s a star!”

Bin was incredibly stressed, he’s late for work and so was his five-year old for his daycare; but seeing Minhyuk hold up the pancake he had deliberately tried to shape as a star with his fork, Bin couldn’t help but melt at the sight.

He had been raising his son alone for the past two years, it was difficult – Bin wouldn’t deny that fact, but seeing Minhyuk learn and grow in the world through his guidance makes his heart swell with so much love, pride and joy.

“Alright buddy, come on and finish your breakfast so we could roll out” Bin grinned as he grabbed his son’s red Ironman backpack and his own file case that he needed in his office.

Minhyuk then stuffed the rest of his pancake in his mouth, and then tried to drink his glass of milk in one go which immediately got Bin’s attention. He couldn’t afford to have Minhyuk make a mess of his uniform; they were late enough as it is.

Despite the rising panic behind Bin’s mind, he still remained relaxed and composed in front of Minhyuk. It is out of his character; he was naturally an impatient one and tends to pressure everyone around him to hurry whenever he’s out of time.

However, he learned the hard way that kids, particularly Minhyuk, and pressure doesn’t go well together.

It was that one time that Bin had woken up impossibly late and it just so happened that it was the same day that he had an important meeting about a collective book launch for budding authors. He was just an editor but still he gave it a shot and submitted his own draft for approval.

He had woken up a very reluctant Minhyuk out of his bed but Bin is too preoccupied informing the board members through a voicemail that he would be a tad late, all the while, shoving his papers in his file case after he had cereals poured out for his kid’s breakfast.

“We’re late Minhyuk, hurry up.” Bin was stern and the five-year old was confused with his father’s obvious agitation.

“Minhyuk! What are you doing?” Bin’s huffed as he saw his child’s bowl of untouched cereals that had started to get soggy, his tone higher than usual.

“Appa…”

“Eat your breakfast Minhyuk,” Bin is starting to lose his patience, “We don’t have time, appa is late.”

He grabbed his child’s backpack and stuffed Minhyuk’s stuffs and snacks there, and then stopped when he heard sniffles from the kid who still refused to eat his breakfast.

Bin groaned out loud and that’s when Minhyuk had started crying.

Bin squeezed his eyes shut as he realized his mistake of putting the pressure on the kid. He took the wailing kid to his arms, shushing him and muttering his apologies to Minhyuk who had his little arms wrapped around Bin’s neck.

“I-is appa mad?”

Guilt had filled Bin’s heart and he held Minhyuk closer to him.

“No buddy, no” Bin answered with sincerity, “Appa isn’t mad.”

“B-but appa didn’t say good morning a-and appa didn’t kiss Hyukkie” the five-year old sniffled as he pointed out to his forehead – where Bin would always, kiss his son every morning.

“Yes, appa is sorry.” Bin then kissed his son’s forehead and by then Minhyuk was calm enough to eat his breakfast.

They were atleast thirty minutes late for Minhyuk’s daycare and Bin had to apologize to the daycare teacher who spared him a judging glance.

Bin had completely missed the meeting, but luckily enough, he still managed to land a spot in the said collective book launch.

His work at the present is currently being processed by the editor-in-chief, and Bin’s a step away from achieving his dream of publishing his own work alongside authors he used to look up to.

Everything was going well in Bin’s life, he concluded as he watched his son grab onto his hand as they headed out of their apartment.

“Appa look! Look!” Bin felt a tug on his sleeve and he saw Minhyuk pointing out to a vendor that sells a bunch of colorful balloons.

“Can Hyukkie have one?” Minhyuk looked up at Bin with big hopeful eyes that reminded him so much of a pup.

Bin couldn’t say no, but they’re on their way to the daycare and bringing his child to class with a balloon definitely isn’t a good idea.

“Of course, but only if Hyukkie promised to be a good boy in school,” He bargained, “then maybe appa will buy Hyukkie the biggest balloon!”

That did the trick; Minhyuk was skipping happily and contentedly humming a nursery rhyme he had recently learned.

“Twinkle, twinkle little star…”

Bin couldn’t help but smile as he listened to Minhyuk’s little voice that tried to make out the words as accurate as possible.

“Oh, Hyukkie that’s a new song! Who taught you that?”

“Teacher Junnie teached us that!” Minhyuk answered with a big smile and Bin was curious, it’s the first time he heard of this Teacher Junnie.

“He’s our new teacher because Teacher Minnie had to go” the five-year old pouted, it was obvious that Minhyuk had already grown attached to his former teacher and was sad about the sudden changes.

“But it’s okay! Teacher Junnie is nice and he teached us new songs and makes funny faces” Hyukkie’s face was smiling brightly again and Bin couldn’t help but smile as he listened to his kid gush about his new teacher.

Minhyuk was telling his father animatedly how Teacher Junnie could imitate a duck and make everyone laugh and it was such a precious sight for him.

“Appa, I wanna be like Teacher Junnie when I grow up!” Minhyuk suddenly said and Bin was taken aback.

Bin was used to this, Minhyuk would randomly say ‘appa I want to be like uncle Seungkwan when I grow up’ or ‘appa I wanna be like that Ahjussi someday’. This one isn’t so different but the sincerity in his son’s voice caught him off guard, and he was curious as to why his Hyukkie would want to be like this Teacher Junnie.

Teacher Minnie had been a good teacher too but Minhyuk had never said that he wanted to be like him, so what makes this Teacher Junnie different?

“What? Really? Teacher Junnie?” Bin laughed, “Don’t you want to be like appa?”

“Please don’t ask your kid stuff like that” a voice from behind said.

Bin turned to look out of reflex and there he saw a beautiful man standing with a bright smile that happened to reached his eyes. 

“You might end up hurting your own feelings” he said jokingly with a little chuckle.

Bin was speechless, it had been a while since a man had taken his breath away and this man had this unique air to him that makes Bin feel things that he had long forgotten about after the loss of his wife.

“Teacher Junnie!” Minhyuk had run up to him and hugged him tight.

“Oh Hyukkie, good morning!” Teacher Junnie greeted the child with a big smile.

It was such a sight, he was like the human version of sunshine.

"Appa, time to kiss Hyukkie goodbye"

Bin blinked out of the trance he didn't realize he was in. He saw Minhyuk's teacher watching them fondly as he crouched down to face his kid and kiss him goodbye.

"I'll see you later okay bud?" Bin ruffled Minyuk's hair as he stood up, watching with a smile as his kid nodded eagerly in response, while reminding him again about the balloon because he will sure to be a good boy.

He will have to make sure to get that balloon and maybe get that new teacher's number.

Bin's phone rang for the nth time, highly likely that it was from work. He was about to go when Minhyuk suddenly hugged him tight.

"I love you appa!" the five-year old exclaimed then went dashing into the classroom, leaving a very baffled Bin in the corridors.

"Kids are full of surprises aren't they?" Teacher Junnie hummed as he went to Bin's side.

"Oh, Hyukkie always does that" Bin smiled sheepishly, "It just happened to always caught me off guard."

The teacher in front of him smiled and Bin was feeling giddy and nervous all at the same time. 

"I'm Kim Myungjun by the way, Junnie- Teacher Junnie, I mean-"

Bin could sense that he wasn't the only one feeling flustered after all, and he must admit he felt some sort of pride that he could make the latter a stammering mess.

"I'm Bin" he simply said with a smile.

Myungjun was about to say something when the bell rang and was finally dragged by another who he thinks is another teacher who appeared to tease him for his height.

Bin wanted to stay longer and get to know Myungjun a little bit more and maybe just stare into those heart warming smiles, but he knows he have to go. Myungjun has his classes, and him on the other hand, had to hurry to his work unless he wanted to face a fuming editor-in-chief in the office.

He had almost wanted to ditch his work, his child is in this daycare and so is the sun himself. He was being irrational, and it was because of someone he hardly know.

_He is Minhyuk's teacher, you are bound to get to know him._

And that is exactly why you should stop this. He couldn't help but scold himself, Myungjun is Minhyuk's teacher and he probably doesn't want anything to do with his student's parents. He doesn't even know if Myungjun is single, which now dawns upon him is impossible because he looks like a complete angel and someone would definitely fall in love with him.

Bin reached the office but he was so distracted and couldn't still his thoughts at all. He was supposed to be working on the revisions of his manuscript but Bin's mind was filled with Teacher Junnie and his smiles and how adorable he was when he got flustered introducing himself. 

"You look like a love-stricken high school student Bin" Jinwoo, his co-worker said with an annoying smirk.

"I have a 5-year old son, hyung."

"And so? doesn't change the fact that you have been smiling like an idiot even after getting yelled at by the chief himself, I'm starting to think you like the chief." the older stated as a matter-of-factly manner.

Bin couldn't help it though, Minhyuk makes his heart melt all the time but this Teacher Junnie makes his heart flutter in a way he thought he could never feel again.

"So who is it?" Jinwoo continued to pester him.

"Just someone I saw this morning..." Bin mumbled, silently hoping his hyung would stop because being interrogated about his one-day crush definitely isn't helping him focus on work.

"Oh, is that why you're late today?" Jinwoo snickered.

Bin let out a heavy sigh. This wouldn't do at all, he needs to clear his mind.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Bin listed the things he have to do for the nth time in his mind.

Buy the red balloon. Go to the daycare. Pick up Hyukkie. Ask for his number.

It all seemed so simple and Bin was getting anxious.

_Just ask for his number what could go wrong? Man up Bin._

Jinwoo's voice rang in his head and he knew he have to do this today. He just have to be casual about it so it wouldn't get awkward at all. 

This is stupid. Perhaps his hyung was right, he really is acting like a high school student crushing on someone. He's an adult, he can do this. How hard could it be, asking for someone's number?

Bin reached the daycare and he was just in time, kids were running to their parents and among the many people around, he saw Minhyuk with Teacher Junnie. 

Minhyuk was telling something proudly and Myungjun was listening intently to the kid - his smile never leaving his face. 

Bin had stood there with a red balloon in hand for what seemed like to go on forever, the sight before him was priceless. It was only when Minhyuk came running towards him that he was able to wake up from the trance he was in.

"Appa!"

Bin immediately crouched down to hug the five-year old and hand him the balloon he had promised.

"I missed you buddy" Bin kissed the top of Minhyuk's head and he caught Teacher Junnie watching them with that usual smile.

Myungjun's smile had widened after the eye contact and Bin's confidence went up and he went up to him with Minhyuk tugging on his hand.

"Hi" Bin had managed.

"Hi" Teacher Junnie replied, almost laughing.

Myungjun's eyesmile is something else and Bin was getting distracted but he has to focus.

"You are Minhyuk's new teacher"

"Yeah?"

Bin wanted to kick himself.

"Well, yeah that was a stupid remark" Bin laughed awkwardly, "I was thinking if I can have your number, maybe-"

"You can."

"-I mean if that's not weird with you- wait I can?"

This time, Myungjun was laughing softly.

"Yes, you can, let me have your phone I'll type it in."

* * *

Bin couldn't wipe the smile off of his face and it was almost stupid that it was because Minhyuk's daycare teacher had given him his phone number and saved himself as 'Myungjunnie <3"

"Appa looks happy" Minhyuk had commented as he watched Bin preparing dinner in the kitchen.

"Yes, Hyukkie, appa is very much happy."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of horrible lol anyway share your thoughts!!! I just love MyungBin so much uwu


End file.
